<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Edelgard Sus by MamiAfterDark (EdamamiTomoe)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28931547">Edelgard Sus</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdamamiTomoe/pseuds/MamiAfterDark'>MamiAfterDark (EdamamiTomoe)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Among Us (Video Game), Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ahegao, Anal Sex, Double Penetration, F/F, Lactation Kink, Oviposition, Tentacles, cumflation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 14:01:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>990</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28931547</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdamamiTomoe/pseuds/MamiAfterDark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhea only has one more task to complete, but can she finish it before the imposter finds her?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Edelgard von Hresvelg/Rhea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Edelgard Sus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is so silly. I just wanted an excuse to write Among Us smut, and yet another Rheagard fic.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rhea nervously waits for the gallon bottle to fill up. There’s only a few crew left, and the boiler room is so out of the way that if the imposter does get to her, she probably won’t be found. She needs to finish this up quickly and head back to admin so- </p><p>    “Lucky me, I was hoping I would find you here.” Oh, that’s Edelgard’s voi- oh no! She must be the imposter!</p><p>    Before Rhea can react, she suddenly feels herself bent over and the part of the suit near her butt torn. Steadying herself pushing her palms against the wall, she cries, “E-Edelgard! I should have known that you’d be the imposter!”</p><p>    “Well, it’s too late now, Rhea. It’s over for you.” Even without seeing her face, Rhea can practically hear Edelgard’s triumphant smile, as she hears her unzipping her suit down all the way and feels her slimy tentacock rubbing up between her cheeks. “Aah, I’m glad I saved you for the last, I’ve been wanting to enjoy myself with you like this, Rhea…”</p><p>    “Aah, no, don’t put it in-!” Rhea’s protest is ignored as she feels the veiny tentacock slowly slither its way into her ass, before the rest of the girthy length is suddenly shoved all the way in, forcing a loud moan out of her and into her helmet. Gripping the wall tightly, she feels her knees instantly go weak beneath her, the sensation of having her asshole stretched out so suddenly being too much to handle.</p><p>    “Ooh, I’ve been waiting for this so much, Rhea… You have such an amazing body, it’s hard to be around you without ogling you the entire time…” Edelgard pretty quickly starts thrusting, without giving Rhea a moment to adjust, instead making up for her body going weak by sprouting more tentacles out from behind her and snaking them up Rhea’s legs, wrapping tightly around her meaty thighs. “Heh, I guess that was pretty sus of me, but at this point that doesn’t matter anymore. It’s just you and me now~”</p><p>    Even with Edelgard’s tentacles wrapped around her legs, keeping her up, Rhea still finds herself going limp - in fact, she feels even weaker now, with the tentacles hugging and rubbing up against her inner thighs like this, making her want to squirm even more, if there isn’t such a thick tentacock invading her asshole right now. Pretty obviously though, she isn’t gonna get off that easy; pretty quickly she finds her suit being unzipped by another tentacle, which then quickly plunges itself into her pussy, while two others with suckers attach themselves to her nipples. With this many tentacles stimulating her all over, Rhea ends up hitting her climax and cumming all over the tentacle, her helmet pressing up against the wall with her arms depleted of strength.</p><p>    “Hmhm, cumming already huh? Your body is really sensitive, isn’t it Rhea?” Edelgard seems pleased with herself, giving Rhea’s enormous ass a good few spanks, each causing a squeaky moan to escape the woman’s lips, while she bucks her hips. “Good, good, I’m glad you’re feeling good, Rhea. This makes it easy for me…”</p><p>    Before Rhea can register what the imposter is trying to do, she feels the suit around her crotch getting torn, before the tentacle in her vagina starts widening. Wait… wait no, it’s not just widening, it’s pumping eggs into her-! Her eyes widened again, as if they aren’t wide enough already from being so overwhelmed by a massive tentacock plunging into her asshole again and again, as she realizes that the imposter has begun pumping eggs into her womb.</p><p>    “W, wait, no…! That’s not, that’s too many eggs…!” Rhea pants loudly as she feels herself starting to lactate, the stimulation from so many eggs entering her and the sucker tentacles nibbling and pulling on her nipples coaxing the milk out of her breasts. The way Edelgard is deliberately alternating when her tentacock and her eggs push in is driving Rhea wild too, not getting a single moment between one of her holes getting stretched far wider than she’s used to. “Nn, nnhh… fuck!”</p><p>    Just as she feels like she’s at her limit, Rhea suddenly feels Edelgard cumming without warning, the tentacock snaking its way deep into her ass and unloading a torrent of semen. The sudden surge of cum filling up her ass is enough to push her over the edge once again, her tongue lolling out of her mouth and her eyes rolling back as her pussy tightens around the ovipositor, cumming and squeezing the last few eggs deep into her womb, while milk sprays out of her nipples and quickly gets drained by the suckers. Rhea can barely even keep track of how long her mind was completely fogged up by the sheer intensity of the excitement seizing her entire body, and by the time she’s able to think again, Edelgard has already pulled out, leaving her collapsed on the floor, her stomach bulging out from all the eggs and semen within her.</p><p>    Once again, Rhea’s met with yet another wave of pleasure, this time coming from the eggs pushing out of her pussy, each egg getting squeezed out accompanied by another spurt of milk from her nipples and another spurt of cum from her ass. Completely drained of any strength and thoroughly exhausted, she’s at the mercy of the imposter standing over her. </p><p>    “Oh Rhea, Rhea… you really are such an ideal specimen.” Edelgard says triumphantly, satisfied with how much she was able to unload into the crew member, the last crew member. She kneels down before Rhea, watching the ecstasy upon her face, proud of her handiwork. Oh, but this will only be the beginning. “Hmhm, don’t get comfortable yet, Rhea. You still got quite an extensive list of tasks to complete once I’ve brought you back to the hive, so I hope you’re ready to put your body to good use~”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>